To Know
by Adamante
Summary: To know you're in love is one thing, but to actually act on it? That... is a completely different subject. But then again, who ever said being in love was easy?


**This is a oneshot about one of my favorite pairings, Mark and Natalie. Truthfully, out of all the IoH/SI girls, I can only see Mark actually ending up with Natalie. But since the HM series is open-ended in terms of romantic interests, people may feel differently from me. Doesn't matter to me, though.**

**What made me really start to like this couple is playing Frantic Farming. I haven't played it in a while so I forgot why, but I swear Mark/Natalie had some ship tease in that game along with Chelsea/Vaughn and Chelsea/Shea. **

…**But whatever. On to the oneshot!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To Know<span>_**

'_I want to know if you care about me… if you feel the same way as I do.'_

* * *

><p>Why was he so frustrating? Why was he so… so <em>difficult<em> to deal with? Natalie never in her life had to deal with anyone _that_ exhausting and irritating.

Well, aside from her brother… but that's beside the point!

She wasn't talking about _Elliot_ right now. She was talking about him, that farmer.

_Mark_.

That man was such an idiot sometimes – no, scratch that – _all_ the time. Why did he always have to make her feel like this? One word from him could easily make her mad, sad, or happy. It didn't feel right to her. It made her feel so… wrong. So…

Vulnerable.

Natalie always saw herself as an independent, strong woman who didn't let other peoples' opinions sway her decisions. Or at least, she _was_ that kind of person until she met Mark.

Mark always knew how to push her buttons – it was like he knew her inside out. When she was sad about something, he always knew the right things to say to cheer her up. When she was mad at Elliot or someone, he was always there to calm her down and make her think rationally.

He was one of the only people she knew that wasn't really fazed by her short temper; the only other people being her grandfather and mother.

She hated it. She hated him for knowing her so well when she didn't even want to be known. But… she loved him, too. She hated admitting it, but she loved him just _because_ he knew her so well – because he made the effort to get to know her when nobody else would.

That still didn't make him any less frustrating, though.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Mark didn't really get what went on in Natalie's head. At first glance, Natalie seemed like a calm, level-headed girl, but once he actually got to know her… he found out that she was quite the opposite. Unfortunately for him, he had to find out the hard way.<p>

He still – painfully – remembered that time Natalie punched him in the chest when he said she was cute.

She had such a _short_ temper. Not that he minded, though. Natalie's roughness was a refreshing change of pace from the girly girls back in the city. That was one of the many things he liked about her.

Mark then sighed, recalling the day's events. He didn't understand why Natalie got so mad at him. All he was doing was helping Julia with her groceries. That alone wasn't a cause for her to punch him and run away…

~o~

_Mark let out a heavy breath as he put down the last of the groceries, causing Julia to giggle at him._

"_Hey…" He crossed his arms and glared at her. "What's so funny?"_

"_It's just that…" She flicked a strand of hair out of her face. "I thought farmers were supposed to be big and strong… but you… you can't even carry a bag of groceries without getting tired."_

"_Hmph. Well excuse me for getting tired from carrying 50 pound bags of food." He smirked. "I didn't have to help you guys out at all, you know."_

_She smiled. "Don't say that, Mark. You know Mom and I appreciate all the help you give us."_

"_And I'm glad to help." He leaned against the kitchen counter. "So… I heard the Fireworks Festival is coming up."_

"_Yeah… I was planning on going. The island's fireworks are really pretty." She smiled as she began to put up the groceries. "It's my favorite time of the year."_

"_Are you gonna go with someone? And if you aren't, do you have someone in mind?" He asked, grinning at her. "I heard there was a certain young man who would love to go with you…"_

_She put her hands on her hips and eyed him warily. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about yourself, would you? I could've sworn you liked Natalie."_

_How did she know he liked Natalie? He didn't try to be too obvious about it…_

"_Hey." He held his hands up defensively. "I wasn't talking about me! ...And what makes you think I like Natalie?"_

_She shrugged. "Call it… a woman's instinct."_

"_Hmmm. Alright, whatever." He sat down in a nearby chair. "So… yeah. About before, I was talking about Elliot. I think you two would look good together."_

_Julia's face went pink. "R-really? What makes you think that?"_

_So, she liked him too. Ah, young love._

_Mark shrugged, not unlike the way Julia did a moment ago. "Oh, I don't know… call it a man's instinct."_

"_Ha ha. Very funny, Mark." She said sarcastically._

_He bowed dramatically. "It's what I live for." Mark then sat back up, an expectant look on his face. "So, how about it? Do you want to go with the Fireworks Festival with—"_

_And before he could say anything else, a furious redhead suddenly stormed into the room and walked right over to Mark. He recognized her as Natalie. Why was she here? And why did she look so mad?_

_Confused, he looked up at her. "Natalie? What's wrong? You look upset." _

"_You're so… stupid!" She then punched him in the chest. Which was painful. Very painful. In more ways than one. "I don't want to talk to you ever again!"_

_The redhead stormed back out of the house slamming the door behind her._

_Rubbing his chest, Mark spoke up. "Ow… what did I do to make her mad…?"_

_Julia shrugged sympathetically. "Maybe she overheard us talking and got jealous?"_

"_I… find that hard to believe…" His chest still hurt, damn it. Natalie sure had one hell of a punch._

"_Well, whatever the case may be, you better go after her and clear up whatever problem you have." Julia said as she continued to put up the groceries._

_He nodded at her. "Yeah… I'll do that."_

"_You best."_

_~o~_

Maybe she_ did_ do it because she was jealous?

…Nah. Natalie wasn't the type to get jealous over little things like that, and he doubted that Natalie had feelings for him, anyway, with all the verbal and physical abuse she put him through daily.

He groaned as he felt it starting to rain. He had to find Natalie quick or she would catch a cold.

"Why am I even thinking that?" He chuckled. "Natalie's tough. She doesn't need me to help her, she can take care of herself."

He knew Natalie could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying. There was something in him that wanted to help her – a part of him that wanted her to _need_ him.

In truth, Mark deeply cared for her. No matter how many times she would call him 'idiot', no matter how many times she would hit him and yell at him… he would still stay by her.

Over the two years he had known Natalie, he had grown to love her. Mark learned to accept her bad qualities along with her good ones.

That was why he had to find her – he had to clear things up with her.

Mark didn't think he'd be able to live with the fact that Natalie hated him.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled as he crossed the bridge to Eastern Verdure Island and continued on the path towards the beach.

He knew there was only once place she would go when she was upset.

* * *

><p>Natalie sat on the pier, holding a purple umbrella. She would've been completely drenched by now if it wasn't for Denny forcing her to use his umbrella. As mad as she was, she almost threw the umbrella back at the fisherman's face, but she <em>did<em> want to stay dry, so she gruffly accepted it.

The redhead glared up at the dark and cloudy sky. Now that she remembered, Grandpa _did_ say something about there being a thunderstorm today… too bad she was too preoccupied with Mark to actually pay any attention.

Ugh. Why did she have to think about him again? The idiot. All she was doing was running errands for her mother, but she just_ had_ to walk in on him asking Julia to the festival.

~o~

_Why was she the one that had to get the shipping forms from Mirabelle? Why couldn't Elliot do it? He wasn't doing anything __**important**__ right now. Or better yet, why couldn't Mom do it herself? She was the one who was friends with Mirabelle! __**She**__ wasn't busy doing anything right now, either._

_Geez, it was hard being the reliable child._

_She sighed as she reached Mirabelle's front door. Might as well get it over with. There was no use in complaining._

_Natalie slowly opened the door and looked inside. She groaned in frustration when she saw that Mirabelle wasn't at the front desk. Did that mean she walked here for nothing?_

_Natalie walked inside of the building, closing the door behind her._

"_Is anyone home?" She called. When she didn't hear an answer, she shook her head. "Looks like I'll have to come back later, then…" Just as she was about to walk back out of the door, she heard a voice from the back room._

"_It's what I live for." That voice… it couldn't be. Mark? What was he doing here, and who was he talking to?_

_Natalie walked closer and saw him sitting in a chair while Julia was rolling her eyes at him._

"_So," He continued. "how about it? Do you want to go to the Fireworks Festival with—"_

_What? Was he really asking Julia to the festival? She had no idea that he even had any interest in the girl. He rarely ever dealt with her unless it had something to do with business._

_But there he was, asking her out on a date? It made her so mad._

_Why was she mad, though? It wasn't like they we're dating. Mark wasn't obligated to her and she wasn't obligated to him. Mark could date whoever he wanted…_

_Although, the very thought hurt her so much she thought she would cry._

_So, on an impulse, Natalie stormed into the room and walked right over to Mark, completely ignoring Julia._

_He looked up at her confusedly which made her even more angry. "Natalie? What's wrong? You look upset?"_

_Upset? Oh, she was more than upset. She was furious, pissed…_

_Devastated._

"_You're so… stupid!" Her rage took over, causing her to punch him in the chest. "I don't want to talk to you ever again!" And with that, she stormed back out of the room and out of the building completely, not even caring that she slammed the door behind her._

~o~

It made her feel kind of… betrayed.

All this time, she had these stupid feelings for him and with the way he always stayed around her and cared for her, she had at least hoped that he felt the same way…

Psh. Like that would happen now.

And plus, she had no idea that he even liked Julia. Mark was her best friend, but she didn't even know such a simple fact as that.

Why did Mark have to be the one she fell in love with? Why couldn't it have been someone with similar tastes as hers, like Pierre?

Natalie immediately shook her head, dismissing that thought. There was no way she would like Pierre – they were _too_ alike. Both of them were independent, honest (almost to the point of being blunt) people that had a love for food. Mark, on the other hand, was her complete opposite.

He was friendly and caring while she was short-tempered and rude.

She supposed opposites did attract, after all.

"Hey, Nat…" A familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Natalie looked up to the source of the voice only to immediately regret it. There, standing next to her, was Mark. The man that was making her feel so vulnerable and conflicted. He was giving her his usual smile, wet blonde hair sticking to the sides of his face.

Natalie rolled her eyes and looked back towards the ocean. "No, you idiot. I'd rather stay here by myself."

Despite her clear animosity towards him, he sat down beside her anyway. "Come on, Natalie. Why are you so mad at me?"

She refused to look back at him, opting to look at the ocean instead. Putting on an indifferent front, she replied. "Who said I was mad at you?"

"…Really? That's all you're gonna say?" She could feel him staring at her. "How could you _not_ be mad after punching me and storming off? I don't what's up, but did it have something to do with Julia?"

Natalie sighed. If he knew that much, then she might as well tell him. "You… you like Julia, don't you?"

She looked down, waiting for his response. Knowing him, he'd probably say 'yeah… I do, actually' or 'how did you know?' in that dorky way of his.

"…No. What made you think something like that?" Was his simple reply. "We're just friends."

Confused, Natalie glanced up at him. "…What? Then why were you asking her to the Fireworks Festival?"

"Whoa. Hold up." His face was flustered as he held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "I don't know what you heard, Nat, but I wasn't asking her to the festival. I was asking if she wanted to go with Elliot since she seemed to like him and all."

Natalie huffed and rolled her eyes. "But when I walked in there, I clearly heard you say 'Would you like to go to the Fireworks Festival—".

"…With Elliot?" He cut in, laughing. "That's what I about to say. I guess you just heard wrong, Nat."

"…Whatever." Natalie sighed and looked back towards the ocean. "I guess it was… just a misunderstanding, then."

She felt better, but strangely, she still wasn't completely satisfied with that fact. Why was he helping Julia with her love life, but not trying to get closer to _her_?

…Ugh. She was starting to sound like a lovesick freak again.

"Yeah." She could hear her best friend reply to her previous statement. "And plus, why would I ask Julia when I have you?"

At this, Natalie froze. Just what exactly did he mean by that? Could he possibly like her? Or was it just some sort of friendship thing?

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked, genuinely curious.

In response to her question, Mark placed his hand on top of hers. "Well… I'm not really the type to get all mushy and stuff, but… I really do care about you, Natalie."

But care _how_? As a sister? Friend?

…Something more?

He was still being too vague. She wanted to know what he meant, damn it.

"Yeah, I know." She said, rolling her eyes. "We're best friends, right? How could we not care for each other?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head in disagreement. "…Well, I guess _that_ didn't work." He then turned to her with a smile. "Looks like I'll just have to tell you since you're so _dense_. " She scowled at the insult which caused his grin to grow even wider. "I was hoping for a better time and place to say this, but here goes…" He took a deep breath. "…Natalie, I love you."

All her annoyance at him seemed to melt away as she felt her face grow hot. "W…what? What did you say?" Did he _really_ just say what she thought he said?

Mark then sighed in mock annoyance. "First she's dense, now she can't even hear me? This is embarrassing…" With a heavy sigh, he shook his wet head once more, causing water to splatter on her. "I'll say it once more. _I love you_, Natalie."

He did. He _did_ say it. Mark… loved her. Natalie never once in her life thought that any man would say that to her, and she _certainly_ didn't think she would be so happy to hear it.

Guess there was only one thing for her to do now.

"I… I…" She struggled. Natalie may have been good at a lot of things, but she wasn't good at expressing her feelings (well, feelings other than anger or frustration). But then again, she never really felt the need to.

Mark creased his brow in worry. "…Natalie? You okay? What are you trying to say?"

Just as she was about to respond, it started to rain harder.

"Oh… looks like we'll have to find some shelter!" Mark yelled over the noisy rain. He then stood up, extending his hand out to her. "Let's go home, Natalie!"

Despite the fact that she was getting completely drenched, even _with_ the help of an umbrella… Natalie smiled. There was no need for her to be frustrated about anything, really. As long as Mark was with her… she knew she would be fine.

The redhead took his hand and allowed him to help her up. With another sheepish grin directed at her, Mark proceeded to walk her home, strolling next to her under the umbrella. As they walked hand in hand through the pouring rain, Natalie couldn't help but feel at peace.

All of her previous worries we're now long forgotten. The only thing she really cared about right now was being with him. At first, she saw it as an impossible dream… but now? Now she had no doubt in her mind that she would be able to stay with him, always.

It may have sounded terribly corny and cliché, but it was true.

And she couldn't have been any happier.

She tightly squeezed the hand that was still held in her own. "I…I love you, too, idiot."

Mark didn't do anything but grin, squeezing her hand tighter in return. "Heh. About time you said _something_, Nat. I was starting to think you didn't return my feelings!"

She could only scoff in response. "Please, if I didn't like you, I would've already said something."

A chuckle. "Yeah. You would do something like that."

Natalie could feel herself smiling… yes, everything would be alright now. No more complications, no more longing, no more wishing, dreaming, hoping…

There was no need to when he was right there, with her.

…And that's where she hoped he would stay.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, another oneshot from me. Hope you all liked it. I know I liked writing it. :D Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll!<strong>


End file.
